Wireless Multicomm devices may include a network adapter that combines more then one wireless technology (each wireless technology may be referred as a ‘comm’). The different wireless comms might share some of the hardware components on the device (such radio, antennas etc). Sharing hardware components might limit the usage of the device in a way that at a given time, only one of the wireless comms can use the hardware to transmit or receive. On other platforms there might be two separate comms (for example, but not limited to, networks conforming to the Institute for Electronic and Electrical Engineer's (IEEE) 802.16 (WiMAX) network and networks conforming to the IEEE 802.11 (WiFi) network), that does not share any HW components, but still the ability of both comms to transmit and receive simultaneously might be limited due to mutual (RF) interference.
Thus, a strong need exists for techniques for enhanced network discovery.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.